Steve the party Bananna
by Doctor Who Crazy 924
Summary: Steve is a banana who hates bingo but go's to Bingoany way this book is a T.B.C book and if you don't like to be continued books than wait till winter 2012-2013 to read this book so you can go to the next one. bye the way old mike is Steve and Faith is Docter who crazy924!


As the docter saw amys cold and slightlyfrightened face he knew What was about to happen..." DOCTER!" Amy shrieked "AMY said the Docter said I'm comeing for you!" all the sudden Rose popped out of no where with a fezz! Ummmm exuze me I'm looking for a man called the Docter. "Rose" said the Docter " DOCTER!" said Rose "ROSE!" said the Docter yet again. "I need your help." "what with?" asked Rose. Amy got taken by the angels. who's Amy? Ummmmmm she's uuu a uuuuu friend who uu travels with me in the tardis he said oh ok. Woe woe woe what happened to Donna no time to explain now tell you later. Ok let go save Amy... Ahhhhhhh DOCTER ok my gosh what the heckerdoodels is going on here? Back to Rose and Amy. AMY Rose said with a shocked expertion on her face. ROSE said Amy as they saw eachothers faces they wer scared nervous shocked and weirded out. Hey you are my sister. And you are mine. Ok let's get focessed. Ok let's find a way to get back to the Docter. How do we avoided the weeping angels?said Amy. ROSE ROSE WHERE ARE YOU? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AMY HELP ME! Said a scared and shocked voice. Back to the Docter... Well I can't bring that roman dude in to this he will kill himself . Umm excuse me but I have a name here! ROARY! Said the Docter in a frightend voice. Explain said roary in a scary voice. You want the full story? YES. Ok ummm well Amy and Rose got captured ROSE! Roary said yes you know her yes! She's Amy's sister. What that makes so much more sence but that means... Uhoh. Blue blue blee went the Docters typing job in the T.A.R.D.I.S. oh no rose is pregnant oh somebody shoot my stentson. They got captchured by the weeping angels. That makes so much more sence they need her baby. So you mean oh somebody shoot my cape of romeness. Shoot my babys their. poop aaa River said roary. Uuuuuuuhgh wait I have a question do aliens fart uuuuugh yes said the Docter but off the toppic. Oh right sorry I'm soooooooo stuped said roary. Yes yes you are said the Docter. Well the T.A.R.D.I.S is a stupid name and color top that. Roary I have lived 1127 years I can top that with wiped cream sprinkles and a cherry. Ok I just served you with a side of fry's . And seen. Let's get back to our wives what you and her are- yes Roary we are married. Since when? She turned 22. So you're. Trying to tell me you got married to a 22 year old woman and you're a 1127 man. Yeperdoodles! FOCUS! Right sorry. Ahhhhhh they could here Amy shriek ROSE! Back to Amy and Rose. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Screamed Rose . As she came back to the room with a baby... ROSE screamed Amy cheerfully! Your all right! yeah but I just gave birth! And geuss who's here give a warm welcome foooor...River Song! My baby. Said Amy mom said River. Back to the Docter and Roary. Ok so to the T.A.R.D.I.S and beyond- he was intrupted by a weeping angel. Hey put me down said the Docter and Roary whereing pink ball gown dresses. Well we'r going to Amy and Rose Hopefully. What do you mean hopefully? Asked Roary. I have no clue where they're taking us. Oh Amy how can you stand him? Exuze e mwa . ROARY! I thought I'd never see you again! Oh my why the heck dad why are you in a pink ball gown dress? Well umm long story. Aaaaaaaa Rose! Aaaaaaaaaa Roary long time no see! Now ummm Docter. Yeah. Why are you in a pink ball gown dress? Ummm well the angels just blame the angels. Ok. But back to the subject. Ok they all agreed lets get out of here. EXTERMANATE EXTERMANATE EXTERMANATE ... As thier blood ran cold. They sat completely still and hushed thier briething. Rose and Amy huddled together and disapierd. As the to guys wer left alone yet one again. Rose and Amy wer somewhere in new York . Boom boom bang they herd a gun fire River shrieked quick give me the baby. Rose barley knowing River gave River the baby. Amy yelled quick get in to that cave hide thier and watch the baby. Rose as a strong solder handcuffed Amy to River and said please keep them safe. River pulled her mother to the cave and kept them safe while rose headed off in to the fog... Back to Roary and the Docter. Where did they go? I have no clue but do you think this dress makes me look fat? Asked the Docter. Nope but still off topic. Oh few I thought I got fat. you sure I'm not fat? I'm sure. Now what the heck just happened to our wife's? Asked Roary. No clue said the Docter zszszszszszszszszs went his screw driver. Apparently they aren't just sisters. What do you mean? They are the princess's of Galafray and they aren't just prinsseces they are the lost prinsseces of Galafrey. What? Asked Roary oh don't make me exploan it I ment well I get it just I get it. Back to Amy and Rose. Rose headed off in to the fog... She saw what she had to do she had to blink she hurried and finaly she blinked..."DOCTER" she said surprised but was actually she wasn't she huddled with the to guys in pink dresses and zap boom boom bang the sound got closer. They found Amy and River. And her baby who Roary and the Docter havent seen before. Oh who's this? Roary and the Docter asked? This is well I haven't named her but I'm thinking a good person and name so I'm thinking river. EXTERMANATE EXTERMANATE ! Oh no rose came up to the dalek and said please don't them you Canetti me but just don't heart them they all wached as Amy in cuffed her self and sprinted up thier with Rose. Rose covered Amy and got shot. She dropped to the ground her cold hand touched rivers foot Amy ran away Roary chased after Amy. And River broke in to tears as Rose was dieing she wisperd something into Rivers ear no one knows what Rose wisperd. But only River knows what she wisperd and she swore she'd never tell another livening END

RIVERS SECRET

if you ever look in the mirror and you think thier is another world out thier some how somewhere thier is and if you look super close you can see me I will always be with you river please take care of Amy yourself and my River.

CREDITS  
Weeping angels  
Dalek number1,258  
THE DOCTER11  
AMY  
RIVER1-2  
ROSE  
ROARY  
SEXY/TARDIS

DEDICATED 2

KATE LAWRENCE  
MATT SMITH  
BILIE PIPER  
KAREN GILEN  
STEVE THE PARTYING BANANA  
SOME RANDOM


End file.
